


And All That Blood

by king_sourwolf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Brooklyn, Death, M/M, Phone Calls, blood cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_sourwolf/pseuds/king_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec only has minutes left to live and he calls the one person he can't bear to leave without a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All That Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I (accidentally) deleted my previous account, so I'm posting my work now. I'm Pakistani and English is NOT my first language so please excuse any grammatical errors :)

_“Nothing ever ends poetically. It ends and we turn it into poetry."_  
Blood.

That was all he could see as he dragged himself to lean against the wall, his vision blurring and pain striking like lightning throughout his limbs. Alec Lightwood was a fool. He wasn’t Isabelle, who could dispatch demons of all shapes and sizes with a flick of her whip. He wasn’t Magnus, who could shoot sparks from his fingers like he was a firecracker. And he definitely wasn’t Jace, who could wander the streets of Brooklyn alone on a patrol and not get himself ambushed by a horde of Oni demons. 

Now, he could only watch as blood gushed from the wound the Oni’s sword had made, when it had impaled his abdomen. Passages from his demonology textbook ran through his head. _Demon Metal. Highly poisonous. Chances of survival depend on how close the puncture is to the heart, where the further it is, the better the chances; and on the rarity of the demon it belongs to._

Alec knew he only had a few minutes, if that. He left the sword where it was; taking it out would only reduce the last few moments of his life, and he took his cell phone out from his pocket.  
_I should notify the Clave._ After all, there might be more demons, hordes upon hordes, waiting to attack. _Mom, Dad, I need to talk to them._ Alec had though he had time; time enough to tell them he forgave them, that he had realized life was too short to not love the people you cared about. _Jace. Isabelle. Clary._

But Alec didn’t call any of them. Instead, with trembling fingers covered with blood, he dialed the number of the one person whom he wouldn’t bear to leave without a goodbye. The phone started ringing, and Alec waited. 

“Alec! Darling, you have no idea what the Chairman just did!” 

Despite his obvious annoyance at whatever antics Chairman Meow had gotten up to, he could still hear the smile in Magnus’ voice, the tone he always took around Alec, full of love and adoration for the Shadowhunter. He pressed a hand over his bleeding wound and tried to focus his efforts on breathing, slowly. 

“Let me guess, he ate your glitter?” 

“Not even close!! He spit out a hairball on the blue shirt I got from GAP. The little nuisance won’t even have the decency to apologize!!” 

Alec laughed, blood bubbling in his mouth. “He’s a house cat, Magnus, he can’t speak.” 

“Eh, he might as well not saunter around the place like he owns it, for once. God knows I do way too much for the ungrateful b- ow, stop that!!” 

Alec chuckled, a sound that came out more of a cough. He knew he’d even miss Chairman Meow. Magnus mumbled into the phone, something about gorgeous shadow hunters who really needed to fix their sense of humor. 

“Anyways, what time do you think you’ll come home? I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“I don’t know, Magnus.” A tear made its way down Alec’s face, but he steeled himself to say, “But why don’t you just tell me now?” 

Magnus purred, “But that won’t be any fun…” 

Alec covered the cell phone before he whimpered. The sword twisted in his stomach as he breathed and tendrils of pain racked his limbs. “I gotta go, Mags, sorry.” 

The warlock sighed on the other end, “Oh well, I guess saving the world takes precedence over me, love.” 

“Magnus. Nothing takes precedence over you.” Alec whispered back, putting all his remaining strength into making those words as convincing as possible, “I-I love you. You know that, right?” 

“I know, darling, I love you too.” Magnus sounded positively mischievous and Alec knew he just winked at the phone, “See you soon” And then he hung up. 

Alec put his phone away, looking down at his body, to see that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. The sword in his abdomen didn’t hurt anymore. It was a sensation of being totally numb. There wasn’t any time to call Jace and Isabelle and his parents. But he trusted them enough to presume that they’d know whatever he wanted to say to them. 

_I guess I’m lucky_ , Alec thought, _to go out as I always wanted. Fighting._ And then, on that cold night, in a lonely alley in Brooklyn, Alec Lightwood died. _"All that blood was never once beautiful. It was just red.”_

_________________________________________

Magnus Bane took one final look at his loft. The furniture was set, the candles were lit on the table and the ring was safely in his pocket. His stupid cat had ruined the shirt he’d wanted to wear, when he was proposing to the love of his life, which had matched Alec’s blue eyes perfectly. _Doesn't matter_ , he though as he fetched a replacement from the closet. _Good thing I have so many clothes._

The, he settled himself on the hot pink couch (his pick of the week) and fixed his green cat eyes on the door. Alec would be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a little sorry for this? You can reach me on [tumblr](http://natasharamonoff.tumblr.com)


End file.
